Come on Down to Wiggle Town (song)
Come On Down to Wiggle Town is a Wiggles song from Wiggle Town. Personnel * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jae Nelson * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Keys: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum programming: Oliver Brian * Trumpet: Ray Cassar Video Clips from the Songs * Di Dicki Do Dum * D-I-N-G-O * Gymkhana Yodel * Beeples, Beeples * Wiggle Express * Captain's Barnyard Dance * Mosquito * Irish Stew * The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force * The Little Boat * Riding Boots * On the Sidewalks of New York Lyrics Lachy: There's a town called Wiggle Town What a place to be Emma: Come on down to Wiggle Town Lachy and Simon: Come along with me Simon: We got Emma Wiggle in her yellow bow She waves hello Emma: Hello. Lachy Wiggle has fallen asleep Simon: Wake up, Lachy! Lachy: (blubbering) Whoa! Simon's playing Simon Says He says G'day Simon: G'day. Emma: Anthony's eating his fruit salad Anthony: My hair's turning gray! Wiggles: Doo, doo, doo Doo, doo, doo W-I-G-G-L-E Town Simon: Captain Feathersword sails the sea Another pirate dance Emma: Henry the Octopus loves to swim Simon: In his eight-legged pants Lachy: Here he comes, it's Wags the Dog He's scratching a flea Emma: Here comes Dorothy the Dinosaur Lachy: Drinking rosy tea Wiggles: Doo, doo, doo Doo, doo, doo W-I-G-G-L-E Town Doo, doo, doo (x4) Lachy: There's a town called Wiggle Town What a place to be Emma: Come on down to Wiggle Town Lachy and Simon: Come along with me Simon: We got Wags the Dog and Dorothy In the Wiggle Town Band Emma: Come on down to Wiggle Town Lachy and Simon: Everybody lends a hand Wiggles: Doo, doo, doo Doo, doo, doo W-I-G-G-L-E Town Lachy: Look, there's Captain Feathersword and Henry They're playing hide and seek Captain Feathersword: W-how! Henry: (gurgles) Emma: Come on down to Wiggle Town Lachy and Simon: All the friends you meet Simon: Officer Beaples with expressive hands Waves the traffic through Emma: Come on down to Wiggle Town Lachy and Simon: Lots to see and do Wiggles: Doo, doo, doo Doo, doo, doo W-I-G-G-L-E Town Doo, doo, doo (x4) Emma: Come on down to Wiggle Town Lachy and Simon: Let's all go town Wiggle Town Emma: Come on down to Wiggle Town Wiggles: A great place to be Gallery Opening WiggleTownCGI.png|CGI Wiggle Town WiggleTownCGIOpeningSequence.png|CGI opening sequence WiggleTownCGIOpeningSequence2.png|Wiggle House TheCartoonWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Cartoon Wiggles CartoonEmma'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Emma's title CartoonLachySleeping.png|Cartoon Lachy sleeping CartoonLachyWakingUp.png|Cartoon Lachy waking up CartoonLachy'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Lachy's title CartoonSimon'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Simon's title CartoonAnthony'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Anthony's title ChristineAnu'sTitle.png|Christine Anu's title JoyMcKean'sTitle.png|Joy McKean's title WiggleTownOpeningSequence3.png|Wiggle Town's name CartoonCaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Captain's title CartoonHenry'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Henry's title CartoonWags'TitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Wags' title CartoonDorothy'sTitleinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Dorothy's title OfficerBeeples'Title.png|Officer Beaples' title AndytheMayor'sTitle.png|Andy the Mayor's title CartoonEmmainWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Emma CartoonLachyinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Lachy CartoonSimoninWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Simon CartoonAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Anthony CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Captain CartoonHenryinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Henry CartoonWagsinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Wags CartoonDorothyinWiggleTown.png|Cartoon Dorothy WiggleTown!TitleCard.png|Title card Closing ComeonDowntoWiggleTown6.png|The Wiggles in the entrance to Wiggle Town TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTownEpilogue.png|The Wiggles on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride WiggleHouseinWiggleTown.png|Wiggle House ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown2.png|Lachy and Flora Door ComeonDowntoWiggleTown7.png|Emma dancing ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown5.png|Anthony, Daniel and Simon DorothyandWagsinWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Wags playing the tambourines ComeonDowntoWiggleTown8.png|Emma and Officer Beaples Beeples,Beeples7.png|Lucia, Maria and Antonio Beeples,Beeples8.png|Julia, Andy and Dom Beeples,Beeples16.png|Daniel Attard and Officer Beeples IrishStew8.png|The Male Wiggles eating Irish Stew and Emma Irish dancing ComeonDowntoWiggleTown15.png|"W-I-G-G-L-E" ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown.png|"Town" HenryinWiggleTown.png|Henry wearing shamrock sunglasses CaptainandHenryinWiggleTown.png|Captain and Henry ComeonDowntoWiggleTown9.png|Emma and Andy Mosquito7.png|Dominic, Lachy and Daniel the Entomologist MariainWiggleTown.png|Maria ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown3.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples ComeonDowntoWiggleTown16.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car ComeonDowntoWiggleTown10.png|Emma and Dominic TheLittleBoat6.png|The Replacement Wiggles in the little boat DINGO5.png|The Replacement Wiggles and a dingo Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum2.png|The Wiggles and the Irish dancers CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTown.png|Captain doing the barnyard dance Mosquito4.png|Lachy and Dominic the Mosquito ComeonDowntoWiggleTown11.png|Lachy SimonandLachyinWiggleTown.png|Simon and Lachy ComeonDowntoWiggleTown12.png|Simon SimonandAnthonyinWiggleTownEpilogue.png|Simon and Anthony ComeonDowntoWiggleTown13.png|Anthony EmmaandAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Emma and Anthony ComeonDowntoWiggleTown14.png|Emma WiggleExpress5.png|Captain riding on the Wiggle Express RidingBoots2.png|Lachy and Anthony playing the trumpets OntheSidewalksofNewYork3.png|Antonio, Lucia, Maria and Julia TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce.png|The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown4.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown17.png|"The great place to be" 14484655_10157767314525227_6986864875322588195_n.jpg|The live version 14502862_10211032214064986_7843869311760915709_n.jpg|Washington DC live Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Town Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Music Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Series 9